criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Greene
Alden Greene was one of the suspects in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12), Family Blood (Case #15), In the Dead of Night (Case #18) and the murderer of a news reporter named Rachel Priest in The Secret Experiments (Case #21). Profile Alden Greene is a 58 year old man with a bald head but a very bushy moutstache and beard. He has black eyes and is most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wears a blue shirt with many white stripes. He has a grey tie with silver circular designs of balls. There is a gold coloured clip on his tie. He wears suspenders which go around his shoulders connected to his trousers. He weighs 191 pounds and his blood type is AB-. In Family Blood, it is known that Alden is a huge baseball fan and drinks whiskey. In In the Dead of Night, it is also known that he is a smoker and wears Eau Delà (a perfume). In The Secret Experiments, he owns a guard dog and wears office shoes. Role in Case(s) Alden was the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Greene's Stock Trading Company. He owned a casino called the Greene Casino and a bank called the Greene Banking. In Blood on the Trading Floor, Alden appeared as a suspect where he wanted a new stock trader and therefore, wanted to hire the victim, Samuel Rye. In Family Blood, Alden returned as a suspect and it was discovered that he had a son named Paul Greene and two grandsons named Scott and Oliver Greene. He also had two daughters-in-law named Margaret Greene (1976-2004) and Aileen Greene, who was murdered in that case by his own grandson, Scott. Alden never trusted Aileen and sent a private detective to look up on her history which he intended to tell Paul about. He had discovered her history with drugs and a hobo named Tom Hunt, whom Aileen was secretly giving the family's money to. During Additional Investigation, it was Alden's wish to buy an abandoned house across the street from his grandson's and demolish it. He needed the number to call so the team found it for him. They left him to call the number which would lead him to realtor Dave Simmons (who was a suspect during the investigation of the death of Ned Dillard in Corpse in a Garden). Jones advised Alden to be wary of Dave as there was something strange about him. In The Kiss of Death, ''when Rachel Priest was going to do a cover story on Emma Ternon's death and Rozalina Davidov's call girl service, she was looking for Emma's phonebook. The team found it and dusted it for writing and discovered that a list of clients was there. Scanning the client list, they found that Alden's name was down on the list and had called Emma several times. Rachel had wanted to use this to her advantage and wanted Emma to become Alden's regular and snoop around for secret info. The team told her to lay of Alden, but Rachel was determined that he was hiding something big and wouldn't stop until she wound out what it was. This is a reference to Alden and Army General James Marsh creating a secret growth serum on members of the army to make them super soldiers. This is also a reference to Rachel being murdered by Alden because she found out about this. and Julian stole from Greene.]] In ''In the Dead of Night, his mansion was robbed by two teenagers named Freddy Stewart and Julian Ramis. In that robbery, the teenagers stole a crossbow which was used by Julian to kill Freddy, a pair of cufflinks, a bottle of Eau Dela and a collector's WWII Smeeth & Watson (a revolver), which the team found on the crime scene. In The Secret Experiments, Alden was the murderer of victim, Rachel Priest, a news reporter. Rachel had found out that Army General James Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel had completely torn her skin due to excessive growth of bones and died. Both Alden and James were arrested and taken to court, where the judge, Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life in jail. Trivia *Similar to Tony Marconi, Alden Greene appeared every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #21), if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12). *Alden, Tony Marconi, Margaret Littlewood and James Savage are the only characters who appeared as suspects in four cases. *Alden had different eye colours in each of these cases.In Blood on the Trading Floor( Case #12) and Family Blood (Case #15),his eyes' colour were black ,although in In the Dead of Night (Case #18) and The Secret Experiments (Case #21),his eyes' coulor changed from black to brown. Case Appearances *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13; mentioned during Chapter 1) *Family Blood (Case #15) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) Sentence *Life in jail (along with James Marsh) AG.png|Alden, as he appeared in Blood on the Trading Floor. ag15.png|Alden, as he appeared in Family Blood. Alden18.png|Alden, as he appeared In the Dead of Night. Alden21.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Secret Experiments. Alden.PNG Category:Suspects Category:Killers